Speak Now
by Wolfen Artist of Hetalia
Summary: It's the day Of Matthew and Ivan's wedding and Gilbert can't let it end like this. Can he make Matthew listen to him or is it too late? My first song-fic so don't kill me


Gilbert looks both ways down the hallway to make sure that he's alone before coming out of his hiding place behind a large potted plant. He makes his way down the hall, peeking in through the open doors in search of his target.

At one room, he sees the groom and his sisters. Katyusha is moving around her brother, her dress barely able to encase her large bosom as it bounces around to her every movement. She flits around her brother, fussing with the dress uniform that he'd chosen to wear for the wedding. In Gilbert's opinion the uniform makes him look like an over-decorated pastry.

He is standing there, letting his older sister fuss over how it's her baby brother's wedding day as the youngest Branginski sibling grumbles in the corner about how he should be marrying her and not his fiancée.

Gilbert backs away from the doorway and the man who is the cause of his pain before he looses control and attacks him. He continues down the hallways until he finds the main hall where the day's main event will be soon taking place. He decides to stay there, hidden behind a cloth covered pillar until he has a chance to say what he needs to say. As he waits, he thinks back to when he learned about the wedding.

He'd been asked by his best friend, Matthew, to come over to his house ASAP. Gilbert had been in love with the shy, North American nation for some time and upon being summoned to go over to his house in such a mysterious manner, he had of course assumed the worst and had arrived in record time.

When he'd burst through the door, he'd found Matthew of his couch with a very thoughtful look on his face. Gilbert had run up to the boy and hugged him tightly, great full that his premonitions had been wrong. He was overwhelmingly happy until Matthew had said something that made the albino's heart plummet.

"Ivan asked me to marry him."

Gilbert had been shocked, horrified, and heartbroken. He'd been hoping to confess his feelings for the Canadian that weekend. He'd had it all planned out, however, all those plans went down the drain the instant the words left Matthew's lips. Gilbert's heart shattered even more at Birdie's next words.

"I want you to be my best man. Will you?"

"How can you marry that psychopath Birdie? He's insane," had been Gilbert's respond.

Birdie had given him a hurt look that broke his heart even further, and replied, "He cares about me Gil. He's nice and even remembers me. Sure he's a bit rough sometimes but I don't mind. He's kind to me. I'm marrying him and that's final!"  
Gilbert had stormed out after that and had not spoken to Matthew since. It has since been two months and Gilbert had intended to skip the wedding completely. Matthews oh so wonderful husband-to-be had not only removed him from the guest list but he'd been banned form the wedding completely once he'd heard of the fight between Matthew and Gilbert. Hence the reason for Gilbert's current need for sneakiness.

Why did Matthew fall for the Russian bastard? Matthew knows about Gilbert's time with him behind the Berlin wall after WWII. Gilbert hadn't been strong enough to tell him the full details of the torture he had endured during his stay with Ivan. Even so, Matthew has a pretty good idea of what happened and that the time had left Gilbert with many scars, both physical and mental, that would take a long time to heal. Yet, even when Matthew knows how much of a monster Ivan had been to Gilbert behind the Wall and how much he had hurt Gilbert, he had chosen to marry him.

What does that man have that I don't, besides and actually nation to represent? Gilbert can't stand the thought of HIS Birdie at the hands of such a monster. Despite that; he wants Birdie to be happy, so he had planned on not interfering with the wedding in anyway and spending the day at his favorite bar; drowning his pain in alcohol. That's where Elizavetta had found him. She'd given him a good whack in the head with her frying pan.

When asked why she had done it by the heartbroken albino she had said, "Because I know that you love Canada and I know that you care for him more that anything else, even yourself, and that's saying something. If you give up now without even trying then you will regret it for the rest of your life. I will not let you wallow here in booze and self-pity when you have a wedding to stop."

With those words she'd dragged him out of the bar and shoved him towards his car. As he climbed into the vehicle, eh turned back to face her, his face now bearing a look of newfound determination and great fullness.

"Thanks Liz. I needed that," He'd told her.

"Anytime Gil, now get your ass in gear and go get your man."

With a curt nod of his head he'd driven off at full speed towards a wedding that would be getting a big shock.

Now he stands behind the cloth covered pillar, watching as guests file in, all dressed in pastels. The organ music begins to play, signaling the entrance of the man he had been searching for.

The whole church stands and Gilbert turns with them to see the large double doors at the end of the hall open, revealing the "blushing bride". Gilbert's breath caught in his throat. Matthew looks breathtaking in a pure whit tux. His vest is embroidered with pale lavender threads that bring out his beautiful lavender eyes. His tie is deep crimson, a shade similar to Gilbert's own crimson eyes.

Matthew is holding onto his brother, Alfred's arm and beaming as they walk down the rose petal covered aisle. Gilbert sees Matthew's eyes sweep over the people gathered and Gilbert is sure that he sees a flash of sadness is the lovely lavender orbs for a moment. He's sure that he is the only one who sees it, as it disappears just as quickly as it appears.

Why is he sad? It's his wedding day, shouldn't he be happy? Maybe it's because I refused to be his best man, Gilbert thinks to himself. I hope I can make him see that he's making a horrible mistake by marrying Ivan. I hope I'm able to make him see how much more I love him then Ivan Braginski even could. I just pray I'm not too late to change his mind. Old Fritz please give me the strength and courage to do this. Gilbert says a silent pray to the spirit of his long dead leader to watch over and guide him as he prepares to do what may very well be the stupidest thing he has ever done.

He watches as Matthew reaches the end of the aisle and is handed over to his fiancée by his brother. They turn to the priest as everyone sits back down to begin the ceremony.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to witness the union between the souls of Ivan Braginski and Matthew Williams in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who can give a reason that these to should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace," the preacher says to the crowd gathered in the church.

Gilbert swallows thickly and takes a deep breath, here it is: his last chance. Saying another silent prayer to Fritz to give him strength, Gilbert steps out of the shadows behind the pillar and into clear view of everyone there.

Confused at why the preacher is not continuing with the ceremony, some people look around, trying to locate the source of the disturbance. Several pairs of eyes fall on him and there's a murmur that passes through the church as more and more people notice his presence until every eye in the audience is trained on his pale features and silver hair. His own Crimson orbs however are focused solely on the head of soft, wavy, blonde hair that turns to see him staring strait at him. The owner of the head gasps softly as deep crimson connects with pale, beautiful lavender.

"Bruder! Was zur hölle! What are you doing here," Gilbert hears his brother yell at him angrily.

"Den mund halten west. This is something I have to do. I won't be able to live with myself if I don't do this now," he growls at him. He looks at Gilbert in shock before a look of understanding crosses his face.

"Fine, do it brother," he says in a level voice and he nods at him. Gilbert silently thanks him in his mind and turns back to look at Birdie. His eyes, his wonderful, amazing, beautiful eyes hold a look of confusion in them as he looks back at Gilbert. Beside him stands his tall Russian husband-to-be, unless Gilbert has anything to say about it, with a similar look of confusion in his eyes.

Gilbert breaths deeply and walks until he's standing in the center of the aisle. He feels all eye in the room on his but ignores them all to focus on the pair he has fallen deeply in love with.

"Birdie…I should have told you this a long, long time ago, but I didn't because I could never find the right moment. Not it may be too late and all I can do is say it and pray to Old Man Fritz that it's not too late," Gilbert pauses to let his words sink in before he continues.

"You many not believe it but I hope with all my heart that you do because every word of this is the truth. Matthew Williams, Birdie, I know I'm not the kind of guy to bust in on your white veil occasion, okay maybe I am that kind of guy but I'm positive that you're not the kind of guy to be marrying the wrong man. Birdie I love you. I have since the moment I met you. I want more than anything for you to know that and I can't believe how stupid I was to wait until now to tell you."

Gilbert keeps his eyes on Matthew and takes a deep breath. He can't stop now. He may get killed by Ivan or Matthew's family but he has to keep going.

"So Birdie, let's run away now. Meet me at the back. Don't say a single vow. I love you Birdie, I can't stand the thought of you in anyone else's arms but my own. I can't let you marry the wrong person and they said to speak now."

Gilbert falls silent, every eye in the church wide with shock. His eyes however, continue to stay trained on the lavender-eyed man at the altar. Everyone's eyes dart back and forth between the albino and the groom. Suddenly Matthew steps away from the altar and walks slowly towards Gilbert, he stops right in front of him, looking up at his face, never once breaking eye contact with those enchanting, hope-filled ruby eyes.

Suddenly there is a loud slap that rings through the large room. There is a pregnant silence as all eyes stare in shock at the two nations in the center of the aisle. Matthew's hand is out and a large red mark is forming on the pale skin of the albino's cheek. His head turned to the side form the force of the slap.

Gilbert slowly turns his head back to face Matthew again and sees that his whole body is shaking in what he assumes to be rage, and his eyes are full of tears. Gilbert's heart drops, thinking that he is too late and that he should just go.

"I understand," he says in a quiet voice, "I hope that you're happy with Ivan. He better treat you well because he has no idea how immensely lucky he is to have you. I'll go now…I wish you every happiness in the Birdie because god knows that you deserve it. Ich leibe dich. Je' taime. I love you."

With those words, he bends down and places and soft, chaste kiss on Matthew's forehead and turns to go. He gets about five feet before a voice stops him.

"You idiot!"

The voice is soft, but unmistakable in whom it belongs to. Gilbert sighs and fights the tears building in his eyes as he replies.

"I know."

"Look at me you idiot!"

Birdie orders him. Gilbert obliges and turns to face him. He sees tears streaming down his face. The sight breaks his heart, especially knowing that he is the one who caused such a wonderful beginning to cry. Matthew opens his mouth to speak and what he says next shocks everyone in the room, especially Gilbert.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear you say that!"

With those words, Matthew launches himself into the arms of a shocked Gilbert, the floodgate holding back his sobs breaking as he breaks down and sobs with joy into the chest of the one man he truly loves. Gilbert holds the sobbing nation to his chest and presses his face into the soft hair and breaths in the scent of maple, pine needles, and snow. He runs his fingers through the soft locks as he holds him close.

After a moment he drew Birdie back form him and looks deeply into those lavender eyes that stole his heart so long ago, his own crimson orbs filled with nothing but, care, devotion, loyalty, and pure love for the man in his arms. He draws Birdie close once more until their lips are but a centimeter apart.

"Ich liebe dich Birdie, ich liebe dich soviel…and I will never leave you ever again," he says, his voice soft and full of love meant only for the man before him.

"Je'taime aussi Gilbert," he replies with a smile.

Gilbert smiles and brings their lips together for the most wonderful kiss either one has ever experienced.

As they kiss the room erupts in noise. A small portion of it is cheers of happiness and encouragement, even a few wolf whistles, while the vast majority of it is cries of outrage and anger. Matthew's brother, Alfred, looks like he's about to rip Gilbert's head off with many others looking like they want to help.

Suddenly there is a loud clang that rings thorough the church and for ht e third time that day it falls silent. All eyes turn to the altar where Ivan stands with his pipe in hand and the altar has a new dent in it. Said Russian looks surprisingly calm for someone who's "bride" just confessed his love for another man and kissed said man. Ivan smiles, but it is not one of his normal, creepy smiles, this one seems sincere.

"I was wondering how long you would take to suck it up and tell him Gilbert. I always knew that Matthew's heart was taken by another and I stood no chance against that. I wish you both many happiness's," the Russian man says.

A huge grin spreads over Gilberts face as he comprehends what Ivan is saying.

"Thanks man."

Gilbert then turns back to Matthew and says, "Why don't we run now. I'm pretty sure that your family is about to murder me."

Sure enough America, England, Ireland, Scotland, and Wales are creeping forward towards the couple ready to attack. Before Matthew has a chance to reply, he is swept up into the strong arms of his albino lover.

Said albino lover holds Matthew bridal style in his arms and sprints down the aisle and runs through the doors the Francis and Antonio are holding open for them. Francis is seemingly the only member of the Canadian's family not out for a certain Prussian man's head.

As they run out the door, Matthew throws back the flower bouquet he was still holding which is hen caught by a furious Englishman. Said Englishman then proceeds to blush scarlet as his American boyfriend ceases casing the couple to pull him into a sweeping kiss.

Gilbert wolf-whistles and shouts over his shoulder, "Use protection kiddos!"

Running out of the church, the couple is met with two enthusiastic Italians throwing rice at them, somehow having made it out of the church before them.

"Hurry! Me and Fratello will hold them off bastards," Lovino yells at them as they pass and trades his bag of rice in for a basket of over ripe tomatoes. He and Feliciano then proceed to pelt the couple's pursuers with said tomatoes with deadly accuracy as the Prussian runs off cackling.

Ludwig is waiting for them by the Prussian's car. It's already on when they run up.

"I owe you big time West," Gilbert says, smiling at his younger brother. The German gives an uncharacteristic smile and replies, "No problem bruder. I'm just glad you're happy. Now get out of here before you're murdered."

The couple gets into the car and speeds off, both laughing and flushed from the last two minutes. Neither one caring about the hell they'll face from their bosses and fellow nations later or the trials that they will face in the time ahead. They're both drunk with the happiness they feel for finally being with the one person that they love and that loves them more that anything. They smile with joy and love as they drive away towards a new future with their soul mate.

Ok so Yeah I jumped on the bandwagon. I got bored and pretty much wrote this in two periods. Hope you like it. I always love your feedback. This is unbetad so If you see any mistakes just point them out and I will gladly fix them. Your feedback is always welcome.

Oh and for those of you reading my PruCan Multi chapter, My Red Eyed Guardian Angel, I have the fith chapter typed out and it has been sent to my beta Reader. As soon as she sends it back from looking over it and perfecting it with her awesomeness then it will go up. Sorry again for being a super slow poke with updating that one.

Me: so let's see what our nations have to say about this story.

Gilbert: I had fun crashing a wedding.

Matthew: I enjoyed getting dressed up but I do not like the fact that you made me the bride in the relationship!

Me: Sorry but I had to! You're the world's uke! That's what me and Sakura414 have determined. You're the world's Uke while Prussia is the world's Seme.

Gilbert: Seriously Awesome! And don't feel bad Birdie you make an awesome bottom.

Me: So how did everyone else like it?

Russia: I did not enjoy my uniform being called a pastry da.

Me: *hides behind Scotland* But I had to go by the song! Don't kill me I like your flashy uniforms!

Ludwig: I found it enjoyable to watch bruder make a fool out of himself.

Gilbert: Hey! *pouts in the emo corner till Matthew promises to make him pancakes*

Alfred: I liked getting to kiss Artie after he caught the bouquet! *waggles eyebrows at said man*

Arthur: O shut up you git. It was quiet fun chasing Gilbert though.

Lovino: I enjoyed pelting everyone with tomatoes though it was a waste of tomatoes.

Me: I know here some extras that didn't get thrown *hands Lovino the extras and he is happy*

So anyway that's what our nations have to say about his and I hope you enjoyed it. Until the next time people. Arrividerchi!


End file.
